The Brekka Plague
by kiwiquil
Summary: What was not said between Plague and Fear. A/N: To answer CrazyKitten2112's question, (in reviews) I imagined a slow song. Not sure exactly what.
1. Chapter 1

With everything hurting, the plague bugs recently burnt out of me by Sam, I lay down, multiple parts of me missing- either in a bug or burnt off, the only thing I can think about is the regret for not telling her how I feel.  
Brianna, with her carefree nature, skill in battle and bravery. She was the only reason I managed to survive those years at coats and my hands being cemented by the monster, Drake he is the reason I will never see her again. He controlled the plague which put me in this state.  
Then, I suddenly hear course swearing followed by "you owe me new shoes" from a voice I think to be Lana, the healer. The healer! She could heal me so I could tell Brianna how I feel! Lana walks up to me, lays her hands on me, and then I feel the pleasant sensation of her healing touch.  
I hear shuffling, and turn my head as much as my mangled body will let me, and then I see her, Brianna. I try to speak, to call her name, but what comes out of my mouth is an inaudible whisper. I try again, and this time Sam hears me, and tells Brianna to come over to me.  
She walks over, (or Brianna version of walks, more like blurs and appears next to Me.) and I take my chance.  
"Brianna," I whisper, she moves closer to hear, "I love you."  
The look of confusion/shock on her face is immediate.  
"What did she say?" Sam asks.  
"Thanks" says Brianna "she just said thanks"  
"that's not true" said Toto, but too late, as she's already gone. The breeze is gone, taking my broken heart with her.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran. And I regretted it immediately. She was dying! And I ran away when she told me how she felt!

I guess I've known for a while, she always used to look at me in a funny way, like how dad used to look at mum. And, to tell the truth, sometimes I can't help but see a beautiful, possibly good kisser (what), even under the tough and responsible outside. Also, that whole thing with Jack was kinda boring. He's not a very good kisser at all, and I guess I'm not really into boys.

I decided then that I would apologise. I went back to the power plant, but they were gone! I saw Quinn baiting his rod, getting ready to return to the water, and I ask him.

"Where's Dekka?"

"They left. I think they went to the hospital. As soon..." the rest was left in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived at the hospital, and was greeted by Dahra. And I'm actually huffing and puffing. I guess the whole battle of the bugs and then Dekka confessing was just too much.

"I... need to … talk to Dekka." I manage.

"No. She's too weak to have visitors."

Not like I care. I rush in, to see numerous mangled bodies, some coughing, and some moaning, some missing an arm or a leg, some deathly still.

And then there was Dekka, covered in blood and gore (like me, I just realised), and I walk over (actually walk, like, human speed walk), oblivious to Lana running around, preventing many gruesome and painful deaths, and suddenly I'm right next to her. She is sleeping; oh she is so beautiful (?) when she is asleep. She might even look peaceful if she weren't practically swimming in her own blood, looking like she could have just had open heart surgery. But still beautiful, so, I lean down, and kiss her. And suddenly her eyes are open, kissing me back, and riddled with tears.

It was amazing. I thought to myself then, as the kiss becomes more heated, that I would rid myself of Jack. He is so lame compared to Dekka.


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes, and there she is, with her mouth on mine, and my eyes fill with tears of joy. I lose all recollection of the bug fight, the pain, even of her running away from me. She is perfect, and I couldn't ask for anything more.

"Hey!" I hear from another world, "Stop! She needs to rest!" and then Brianna is pulled off me, and a whimper escapes my lips. Brianna is replaced by Lana (she keeps her distance), and her healing hands are on my stomach, creating a scab of the gash there.

"Brianna…" I say before pain and Dahra's pills pull me under again.


	5. Chapter 5

-One week later-

The only thing I can think of as I walk out of the hospital is finally. Finally I am healed. Finally I have the strength to see Brianna again.

So I start walking down the highway to where she waits for me, at Lake Tramonto

I see her and I run. In the right direction this time. I slow enough at the end to pull her into a kiss, and she responds in a way that would make anyone think she hadn't seen me in a number of years.  
"Don't ever do that to me again"  
"Never" she replies, and we go to our boat, which I had set up romantically for this day.


	6. Chapter 6

It has enough space for the two of os to dance if we wanted, and a scent of lavender. There is a large bed in the corner and a table in the middle, set for two with clean silverware and plates without a single scratch on them.

"How did you find all this?" I ask.

"I managed to get to the boats first." Brianna says simply.

She pulls one comfy seat out for me and I sit.

"I'll be back soon with dinner!"

She is. 5 minutes later and she is putting a piece of fish on my plate, sprinkling it with salt, and pouring on the contents of a cup o' noodles, then doing the same to hers.

It is delicious. The fish is cooked perfectly, and the salt is almost a new taste for me, it's been so long since I've had an actual meal.

We chat for a while, and then brianna brings out dessert; a drink I think to be liquid nuttella, and warm toffee. With the reaquaintance of Brianna, the food that almost brings me to tears, and the fact I am sharing a romantic dinner with the love of my life, I thought this day could not get any better.


	7. Chapter 7

I was wrong. Brianna blurs and appears next to me, and a lovely song comes on. She holds out her hand and asks me to dance with her. I get up and place my hand on her shoulder, and she puts hers around my waist. We start to dance, Brianna manages to keep her speed turned off, and it's nice, for my first dance. Her first too, I think. The slow song later turns into one more upbeat- not sure what it is, I guess that's what 8 months of no outside information does to you- and Brianna shows off her skills by twirling around the room, making me giggle despite the fact she'll probably break something in this perfect boat she found for us.

After our dance I realise it is night outside, and that we should both get into bed.

Getting under the soft, warm covers it occurres to me that there is only one bed.

"Where will you sleep?" I ask Brianna.

"Umm… I was hoping to sleep in there with you… if you want to, I mean."

Wow. Brianna, lost for breath and offering to be in the same bed with me. "Absolutely." I reply, and she hops in, keeping her distance, for now.


	8. Chapter 8

My powers are weakening. I need to get a human body, soon. I have whiphand to help me, but the healers ability to fight back is almost scary. I've completely lost connection to her mind. I try to stab at her when I hear her using my name in vain, but she stabs back, and I lose consciousness for a few seconds.

Walking around, looking at all the symbols, I see one that is new, one I havn't seen before. The gaiaphage is weakening, and this new symbol may be able to help deliver the final blow.


	9. Chapter 9

One minute I'm leaning against the dome, reading. Strangely, the dome doesn't affect me with it's electrical surge. The next thing I know is I'm flat on my back, as if it dissappeared. I get up, and the first thing I see is the dome wall in front of me. Slowly I turn, and I see the hotel known as clifftop. Then there is the highway, so I start going down that and soon find what looks like the remains of a gas station. There are a few kids there, spray painting some of the sidewalk.


	10. Chapter 10

The news of a newcomer spreads quickly. I bounce from one place to another, informing people of this girl, who I saw walking towards the town hall. First to Caine, then to Sam, then to clifftop for lana. They all react the same. Confused at first, then disbelieving. Caine in particular storms out, and upon seeing the newest addition to the fayz, picks her up with his telekinesis and brings her toward him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Who are you? How did you get here?" I ask. She is too scared to answer and tries to bring her hands up but I stop her immediately. God, I miss Diana.

"I'm Emily. And you're Caine?" I nod. "Uhh… I'm not sure how I got here. I was just reading, leaning on the dome, and then I was in here."

"It is not called the dome. It is the FAYZ. Fallout Alley Youth Zone. How old are you? When do you turn 15?"

"I'm 14. 15 in a few months." She replies.

So the gaiaphage must have done something causing the FAYZ to dissappear for a second. Wait. Wasn't Pete the creator?

As an answer I got a sharp pain in my head followed by no, you fool. I have always been more powerful than have been tapping into my head again.

"So where is everyone else?"

"At the lake, mostly. Or working."

"Brianna?"

"At the lake. Just follow the highway and turn right after the power plant. Take the second left and follow that until you reach the lake."

"Thanks!" She ran without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

I had heard the news of a newcomer. Emily, her name is. Seems familiar to me, not sure where I heard it, but there is a voice in the back of my head saying she's important. I hear my name and turn to see who it is.

"Brianna! Come here! The new girl is here."

I go over and almost faint from what I see. She's my sister! (Well, half-sister) I run and scoop her up, hugging her.

We run together back to the lake and I introduce her to everyone, ending with Dekka, who looks at her kind of strangely. Almost as if she's jealous.


	13. Chapter 13

This new girl seems to be nice enough, but I still don't like her. Brianna is always hanging out with her, teaching her the ins and outs of the FAYZ, such as the fact she will have to work if she wants food, and immediately she chooses to fish when given the options.

Diana gauged her; a two bar. Seems strange for someone who's only been here for a couple of days; no one knows what her power is yet though.

It is really annoying, because I haven't had a moment alone with Brianna since Emily got here. I decide to pull her over at dinner time.

"Aw, come on" she says when I finish explaining. "She's just my sister, and I kinda haven't seen her in months

"Well, can you please stop ignoring me. I feel like some kind of wall has been put up between us, and that wall is Emily!"

"Okay, well, I'm sorry. I'll find her some friends tomorrow, and then we can spend the whole of the next day together, okay?"

I mumble a "fine" and Brianna goes back into the boat, I stay. I have a plan to create.


	14. Chapter 14

I see Dekka coming up to me and I call out "Hi!" She continues walking, looking very serious, towards me until she is within arm's reach.

"You are not going to return to our houseboat tonight. You will sleep out somewhere else, okay?"

"Why would I want to do that?" I ask, and regret it immediately. Suddenly my feet come out from under me and I am rising up into the air, higher, higher, until the lake is a small puddle in the distance, and I am about to collide with the FAYZ wall above me. Just before I hit it, I come falling down, hurtling at speeds I'd only ever achieved in a plane toward the ground below. I start to slow, but not quickly enough, and I crash into the water in the most painful bellyflop I had ever done. I get back to shore and Dekka stands over me.

"I won't go easy next time."


	15. Chapter 15

Considering the fact that I had been kicked out of my own bed, I thought that now would be a better time than ever to try to find out about my power.

I figured it would have something to do with the barrier, as I never felt the strange shock most people do when I touch it.

I stretch out my hands towards it, move them around a bit, and even try to grab some of it. My hand returns crackling with electricity and kind of tickly. I punch the air, and a bolt of lightning erupts from my open palms.

I try again, this time moving away from the barrier a bit and making a move as if I was trying to grab it. I swing the ball of bright blue light around and it toasts a nearby tree.

This is really cool.


	16. Chapter 16

I get into the houseboat and there is Dekka. She is in a beautiful blue ankle-length dress, with her hair tied up neatly in a bun, looking like she was about to go to a formal party. I feel so underdressed in my t-shirt and shorts, with a worn out pair of sneakers and my hair in a messy ponytail.

She is lying on the bed, reading a book when I get there. Looks like some romance novel or something.

"Come on, then." She says when she catches me staring.

I sit down on the bed, and what happens next surprises me.


	17. Chapter 17

I wake up the next morning wondering if what happened last night was a dream. But then I see Dekka lying next to me and realise I am not wearing my shorts and t-shirt anymore. I get up and put on my previously discarded clothes.

I see Dekka stir out of the corner of my eye. "Some night, huh?"

"Yeah." She replies.

We walk out of our house boat together to see a bright bolt of lightning hit Emily.

"Emily!" I shout, and I reach her.

"Oh, Hey Brianna. I was just testing my power."

"What do you mean by your power?"

"I can control electricity. It's really cool! I'll show you."

Emily waves her hand out towards the FAYZ and it lights up with electricity. She points it straight up and the blue light shoots up to the sky.

"Wow, that's really cool!" I say. So my sister is a moof. This could get interesting.


	18. Chapter 18

I needed nemesis. Whip hand told me that he was dead, but I knew this was not true. I could still feel him in the back of my mind, even if he had left his mortal body. I could not reach him, though. His mortal form was weak; it reeled back at even the slightest touch. Now I couldn't even attempt to connect, my attack would simply rebound. And so I sought another, weaker human. One that did not know what I was, yet useful.


	19. Chapter 19

"Arrgg!" I was working out on the lake, with a good sized trout on the hook, when I felt a sharp pain in my head. Instinctively, I reached up to my head, and not only did the fish get away, but I nearly lost my rod! I would have, if it wasn't for Josh, one of the others in my boat, grabbing it.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Uh, I think so." I reply. But then came the pain again, this time feeling like it was carving words into my mind with a chainsaw. Come to me. And it was all I could do not to dive into the water and go.

I felt lightheaded, and decided it must be the heat getting to me, so I told Josh I was going home for the day.

When I got back to my houseboat, I plopped onto bed and fell asleep immediately. My nightmares were plagued by that voice. Come to me. I need you.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day I was awoken to the sound of rushing wind in my ears and the crunch of gravel under my feet. I am running, so I stop. I turn around slowly, and realise that I was sleepwalking! The lake wasn't too far away, only 100-200 meters.

Then I see Dekka standing near me. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"You were sleepwalking, and I was awake, so I followed you."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You never wake a sleepwalking person, because that could scare them, and then they might attack you." She says. "Do you know why you were doing that? What kind of dreams were you having?"

"I don't know why. I was having a nightmare, I was standing in complete darkness, and then I saw an eerie green glow. It talked. It said come to me. But, it was in my head, not like hearing normally."

While I was saying this, Dekka started to show fear in her eyes, and once I was finished, said something about needing to talk to Sam, and told me to go back to bed. I knew I couldn't sleep now though, so I got an early start on the day's fishing.


	21. Chapter 21

"What do you mean the Gaiaphage?!" I demand when Dekka recounts what happened to Emily.

"I mean the Gaiaphage is tapping into Emily's mind! Last night I saw her sleepwalking in the direction of the mine, obviously influenced by it, and yesterday…" I had heard enough. It was bad enough that it would invade someone's mind, but the fact that it stooped to the level of doing that to a helpless bystander...


	22. Chapter 22

I am unable to sleep. Number one: My head is hurting like crazy. Number two: I know that if I do fall asleep, it will take over again. I try to fight it, like the healer did, but it's no use. I have short lapses of time where I do not have control over my body. I can only watch as it uses me for whatever purpose it has.

When I feel the tickling sensation that alerts me I have charge, I know it is over.

At that point the boat I am in bursts into flames. A second later there is the deafening crack of thunder, and I am underwater, my ears ringing.


	23. Chapter 23

"No!" I try to run to rescue my sister but Sam stops me and dives in himself. By now the boat is a flaming wreck. It all goes by so slowly. Sam comes out of the water with a burnt and drenched Emily, Dekka comes around to comfort me, and I fall into her arms, crying, hoping she will be alright.

I check her pulse; nothing. I know that the only way she could be saved is CPR. So I try. After ten minutes, she coughs out water, and I hear an exited scream from behind me. I am pushed aside by Brianna, who hugs her sister, crying tears of joy.


	24. Chapter 24

**This is the final chapter.**

Lana had healed my burns. There was one thing left to saying all my goodbyes, I stand in front of the barrier, my hands out, and slowly push my way through.

I get through, and luckily there is no one around. I decide to keep my adventure to myself. Besides, who would believe that I had gotten into the dome, gotten possesed by an alien, and gained the power to control electricity? I couldn't control it outside of the FAYZ, I had to either be touching it or inside.

I came back a few times after that, but as soon as the FAYZ turned transparent, I decided that it would be way too risky and I would only draw attention to myself. I didn't want to have my arm torn off and eaten by the very thing that nearly killed me.


End file.
